Una canción para ti
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: Makoto es solo un chico normal que está en la escuela y cuida de su familia. Pero cuando dos miembros de su banda favorita le piden que se una al grupo, siente que su sueño se puede cumplir. El amor simplemente surge, pero antes que nada Haru debe de romper las cadenas que lo unen a su pasado.


Prologo:

Haru tenía tres pasiones que cualquiera que lo conocía, sabia de él.

El agua, la caballa y la música.

Su madre había sido una verdadera amante de la música y se lo había inculcado desde muy joven, y cuando ella murió, fue la música más que nada lo que le ayudo con el dolor y seguir adelante. Es en la música donde se refugia cuando no puede más, la música ha sido su apoyo incondicional.

Es por eso que cuando Nagisa propuso formar una banda, acepto ser parte de ella. Tenía 16 años cuando junto con Rin que era el vocalista, Nagisa que se encargaba de la batería y Rei que tocaba el bajo, formaron una banda a la que llamaron "For team". El solo tocaba la guitarra, aunque hacía de segunda voz también, y parecía tener un don con ella.

Ellos más que un grupo, eran una familia. Sabía que todos los problemas que se les presentaran podrían resolverlos sin problema.

Tenía 17 años cuando el compuso la primera canción oficial del grupo y como sus amigos decían, sería un total éxito con la voz de Rin, ya que solo subían covers.

Tenía 18 años cuando su sueño se hizo realidad y firmaron un contrato discográfico. Haru no buscaba fama, ni dinero, solo quería que su música fue inspiración y motivación para cualquiera que la escuchara, que tuviera un significado importante en la gente.

Tenía 19 años y ya estaba de gira porque su disco había sido todo un éxito en Japón y en el resto de Asia. Había dado su primer concierto llenando todo el lugar. Sus nombres eran aclamados y tenían miles de fans que no dejaban de demostrar su amor. Fue cuando inicio una relación a escondidas con Rin.

Tenía 20 años cuando fueron a unos premios en USA porque su sencillo "Real Wave*" había sido todo un hit por semanas. Y Haru sentía que había logrado su objetivo con su música.

Tenía 21 años cuando inexplicablemente todo su mundo de desmorono a sus pies. Rin se había separado del grupo y termino su relación. Las canciones para el nuevo disco quedaron incompletas. Su corazón se había roto cuando Rin lo abandono y la inspiración murió en él.

Su sueño se había destruido y el no pudo arreglarlo.

Haru había perdido la esperanza y la fe ciega que tenía en la música, ya no era lo mismo. Había perdido el camino.

Pero tenía 24 años cuando escucho esa voz y la esperanza apareció otra vez.

 _ ***Es el nombre de**_ _**Rin & Haruka Character Song Duet Series 004 Track 1**_

 _ **Ok. Es una nueva historia que voy hacer. Encontré los apuntes mientras tiraba cosas que no ocupaba y dije, ¿Por qué no? La idea lleva años guardada y le daré la oportunidad de desarrollarla, a ver si gusta.**_

 _ **Es un PRÓXIMAMENTE porque quiero primero acabar o avanzar lo más que pueda con "Plan: Celos" y así no tardar mucho en estar actualizando. Sinceramente no estoy segura cuando iniciare con la historia pero espero que para mayo empiece a actualizar.**_

 _ **Además de que quiero desarrollar bien la idea de la trama y decidir que otras parejas agregar. Así que daré la oportunidad de que ustedes escojan que parejas agregar.**_

 _ **¿ReiGisa? ¿SouRin? ¿SouMomo? ¿RinTori? ¿MomoAi? ¿NagiTori? ¿RinRei? ¿MomoGou? ¿SeijuGou? ¿SouKisu? ¿KisuRin?**_ _**¿SouAi?**_

 _ **Dejen su comentario de las parejas que les gusta.**_

 _ **Cuando suba el primer capítulo pondré las parejas ganadoras. Obvio pondré algo de RinHaru para darle un poco de drama, solo algo ligero, realmente no soy fan de esa pareja.**_

 _ **Esto es un AU, no sigue el trama de Free!, solo tome los personajes para crear esta historia. Tal vez agregue un poco de crossover con KnB o algún otro anime, nunca puedo contenerme en eso. Acepto sugerencias de animes y parejas crack para agregar 7w7r**_

 _ **También quiero agregar que puede a ver Occ con los personajes, algo ligero. Por ahora diré que Rin y Haru tendrán 24 años y Rei y Nagisa 23, Makoto tendrá 18 años 7w7r**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que es todo por el momento. Su opinión es importante para mi y espero contar con su apoyo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ;3**_


End file.
